A Few of my Favorite Things
by lilmonkeyracer
Summary: Clarke doesn't like some things. Lexa doesn't like some things. But they do like each other. A little series of drabbles that eventually lead up to Clexa being together. Set in an alternate universe where they're being good ole college students. It'll be a slow burn but don't worry it'll be nice. :D
1. Hot Chocolate isn't my favorite thing

**Hot Chocolate isn't my favorite thing.**

"Repairs for congenital heart defects are currently estimated to be…"

"Clarke."

"4-6%. Some surgeries are thought to be…" Clarke's forehead furrowed as she highlighted a few lines in her textbook.

"Clarke."

"..diseases are prevalent in younger children ages.."

"CLARKE!"

"Ah, what?" Clarke jumped from the sound of her friend's voice. "Raven what?"

Raven Reyes rolled her eyes. It's a good thing Clarke was her best friend or else she was sure to hurl a book at Clarke's glare. "You're doing it again. Reading out loud."

She sighed. "Sorry, it's just…"

"I know it's soooo interesting." Raven drawled out. The two girls had known each other since they were in kindergarten. And in all the years that they've known each other, Raven became all too familiar with Clarke's aggressive studying habits. But sometimes, _sometimes_ , it could get a wee bit annoying. "But damn, I swear you've been reading that same paragraph over and over for the past thirty minutes already."

"Sorry, I just really want this information to stick in my head. That final that we have in a few days is really getting to me. I'm getting so anxious about it." Clarke drummed her fingers on the textbook nervously.

"Clarke, you'll do fine. Just like you do in every test that we take." Raven placed her hand on Clarke's to stop her from drumming. "Just take a chill pill."

She blew out a breath. Raven was right. This wasn't the right time to overload her brain. Not yet anyway. "Okay."

"Great now go get me a coffee." Raven smiled and leaned back in her chair. They were studying at their usual spot in the café near school. If you had ever wondered where Clarke was on a Tuesday night, you can bet you would find her nose in a textbook at the café.

"Really?" Clarke narrowed her eyes at Raven and reluctantly got up to head to the cashier to order herself and Raven a drink. "You're getting the next round."

"Yeah, yeah, go and fetch me my caffeine, Princess." Raven joked. She knew Clarke hated that nickname but she always liked to pull it out every once in awhile just to mess with her.

Clarke stuck her tongue out and pivoted on her heels – almost bumping into the person walking towards her.

"Ah!" The woman side stepped just in time so that Clarke wouldn't run into her.

"Sorry!" Clarke quickly apologized. Although she didn't spill the girl's drink, she felt guilty for _almost_ doing it. "I should've watched where I was going…"

Clarke looked up at the woman whom she almost bumped into and was immediately intrigued by the green orbs staring back at her. The girl was no taller than Clarke – maybe a by a few inches arguably – but she had long brown hair and soft cheek bones. Clarke found herself glancing quickly at her blush pink lips momentarily before looking at the girl's eyes again.

"That's alright. At least nothing was spilled." The girl offered a small smile.

"Yeah, you have some pretty fast reflexes there. I would have felt bad if you lost your…" Clarke eyed the drink in her hand and caught a small scent of her drink. "Hot chocolate?"

The girl's cheeks turned a rosy pink. "Yeah, I like hot chocolate."

"Not to be judgey but this café has the best caffeine to wake the dead and you order hot chocolate?" Clarke questioned with a tilt of her head.

"What can I say; I'm a hot chocolate kind of girl. And like you said the caffeine here can wake the dead. And I am very much alive and like to keep my heartbeat in the normal range." The girl shrugged.

"Right, of course wouldn't want you getting into tachycardia." Clarke giggled. The girl seemed amused by Clarke's laugh.

"Well, I should be going now. I wouldn't want to hold you back from your caffeine."

"It was nice not to bump into you and spill your drink…"

"Lexa." The girl filled in.

"I'm Clarke. Well Lexa, I'm glad I didn't spill your hot chocolate." Clarke smiled and Lexa turned to leave. Clarke didn't notice the girl turn to look at her once more before she was out of sight.

She put in orders for two drinks and paid the cashier. Once she returned to the table, she continued studying with thoughts of the girl with green eyes who liked hot chocolate. _Lexa. What a nice name._

It was Thursday night and Clarke was sitting at her usual table at the café. It was now that time to start overloading her brain with information about human anatomy. Raven had left earlier to have dinner with her parents who were visiting from home. The blonde was starting to read out loud again when a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Are you trying to tell a story or are you just that into the nervous system?"

Clarke looked up and found Lexa standing in front of her with a tray of two cups in one hand and a textbook in another.

"Oh, I uh…" She didn't realize she was doing the reading out loud thing again. Her cheeks turned a small shade of pink. Lexa found herself smiling at the sight of it. "I tend to read out loud when I really get into studying. It's how I get things to stick in here." She tapped her head with the highlighter in her hand.

Lexa peered at the textbook she was reading. "I had that class last semester. Human anatomy with Professor Davis?"

"Really? How did you survive? His class is one of the toughest I've taken by far."

Lexa shrugged. "I'm not quite sure how I did it either. I just got things to stick in my head."

Clarke sighed. "I just can't seem to get the hang of this nervous system thing. It's giving me a headache trying to make sense of the synapses and neurons…" She started to ramble.

Lexa bit her lip nervously. "Well, maybe I can help? I might be a little rusty but the nervous system was something that I enjoyed studying."

"Oh my god, really? That would be amazing if you could help. You have no idea how long I've been…" Clarke stopped then remembered the two cups in her hand. "Wait, I don't want to use your time if you already have plans for the night…"

"No, no. It's quite fine actually." Lexa took a seat in the chair across from Clarke on the small table. "This, uh, they just had my order wrong so they gave me both."

"How could they get an order of hot chocolate wrong?" Clarke wondered.

Lexa chuckled nervously. "Beats me. Want the additional one?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I don't like chocolate."

Lexa's mouth dropped open slightly. " _What?_ Not like chocolate? How is that possible?" It should have been a crime!

"I don't know I just never liked how sweet chocolate is. I've tried it in every form and I just never grew to liking it." Clarke shrugged. Truly, chocolate just wasn't her thing.

"Well, I think this one should change your mind." She handed over one of the cups of hot chocolate.

"Wait, I thought you said that they got one order wrong? What's wrong with it?" Clarke asked, suspiciously.

Okay, so maybe Lexa may have lied a tinsy wincy bit about not having plans for the night. She did have plans. Studying plans. She was supposed to be meeting her best friend Octavia at the library in thirty minutes to study for one of their classes. Lexa insisted that she drop by the café to grab them some drinks so that they could stay up through the night studying. Lexa wasn't the caffeine type – that much was true – but Octavia sure did. She also loved hot chocolate.

"I didn't poison it if that's what you're thinking." Lexa grinned as Clarke took the cup of hot chocolate. "But it does have a shot of espresso in it."

That seemed to easy Clarke's worries. An espresso shot. Caffeine. Yes. "Espresso? In that case, I'll take it!"

She took a sip of the hot beverage and licked her lips to taste the residual chocolate. Lexa found herself staring at her lips a little too long before reverting her eyes back to Clarke.

Clarke hummed in thought. Not bad. "This is actually pretty good. I think the espresso tastes takes away from the sweetness of the chocolate."

"See? You can never go wrong with hot chocolate." Lexa let out a satisfied huff.

Clarke laughed. "Alright hot chocolate girl, what can you tell me about the nervous system?"

The studying for the rest of the night actually went shorter than either of the girls expected. Clarke was a quick learner and Lexa was really good at explaining how the nervous system worked. They spent about an hour and half studying before they delved into more light hearted casual conversations. At one point during the night, Lexa received a phone call from a very irritated, decaffeinated Octavia. She felt bad that she totally ditched her friend at the library, but Lexa knew Octavia would get over it. Octavia knew her studies better than anyone and if anything she was madder about not receiving her caffeine fix.

 _"Lexa, where's my hot chocolate with a shot of espresso? It's been an hour already and you said you would be here thirty minutes ago." Octavia scolded through the phone._

 _Lexa took the phone call outside, so Clarke wouldn't hear her best friend scolding her. "I'm sorry. I got caught up at the café."_

 _"Seriously? What did it catch on fire is that why I do not have any caffeine in me right now?"_

 _"Calm down. I'll make it up to you. I promise. I just…I got caught up."_

 _Lexa heard Octavia drumming her fingers on the table through the phone. She knew she was trying to figure out why she wasn't at the library yet. "Café…café…Wait, is this that café on third street? What's it called…The Ark?"_

 _"Yeah that's the one."_

 _Then it hit her. "Oh my god. You ditched our studying session to stalk that blonde girl you met a few days ago didn't you?!"_

 _"Noo." Lexa said, unconvincingly. "I'm not stalking her... I just happened to run into her…"_

 _"OHMYGOD, Lexa! You're totally crushing on this girl and you've known her for all of ten seconds. How do you know she's not a serial killer?"_

 _"She's not a serial killer, O. She's a very talented girl who wants to become a heart surgeon. Plus, she needed help studying for her anatomy class so I offered to help."_

 _Honestly, everything coming out of Lexa's mouth was working against her at this point. "You gave my drink to her, didn't you? And you've been talking to her this whole time! You're good, Lexa. I may have underestimated your powers of flirtation."_

 _"Shut up, O."_

 _Octavia laughed. "You owe me a big steaming cup of hot chocolate, Lexa. And a chocolate croissant. And I want whip cream – "_

 _"Bye Octavia!" Lexa effectively hung up the phone on her friend. She would deal with her later. Lexa entered the café again and put the phone away. She immediately felt it vibrate in her pocket. It was probably Octavia sending her angry text messages about hanging up on her._

 _But Lexa ignored it and made her way to the smiling blonde that was waiting for her at the table._

"It was so embarrassing! I literally ran to the garbage can and threw up." Clarke explained as Lexa laughed at her story about when she rode the ferris wheel for the first time. "I do not like ferris wheels at all. It gives me terrible anxiety."

"You know what I think there's a carnival coming up pretty soon…" Lexa started with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh, no, no, no. You will not be dragging me to any carnival or festival that has ferris wheels. Nope." Clarke crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head.

"I didn't say anything about riding a ferris wheel. I was just going to say that they have cotton candy!" Lexa defended innocently.

"Lies! I see through your trickery." Clarke pointed an accusing finger at her.

Lexa laughs wholeheartedly at her joke. "Hey you can trust me. I mean, I got you to like hot chocolate didn't I?"

Clarke smiled and placed her hands on the table casually. "Well…"

"See? My intentions are nothing but innocent."

Lexa winked at her charmingly.

She was right though – hot chocolate wasn't as bad as Clarke originally thought.


	2. Flowers Are Terrible

It had been a couple of weeks since Clarke and Lexa had spent time together at the café. The two women thoroughly enjoyed their night talking and joking around for the rest of the night before they decided to turn in. They exchanged numbers and hoped to keep in touch during coming weeks but they didn't foresee it being the easiest thing to do. It was finals week so the both of them had their respective classes to study for. They had exchanged a few messages here or there through text, but nothing that showed they would be seeing each other anytime soon.

Octavia had given Lexa an earful the next day, complaining about how she gave away her drink. But Lexa had no regrets about doing so. _It was worth it_. She thought to herself when Octavia was talking to her.

 _"Did you get her number at least?" Octavia asked, breaking Lexa away from her thoughts._

 _She grinned slightly. A light pink shade coming over her cheeks. "Yes."_

 _"Well good! My hot chocolate was sacrificed for a good cause." Octavia smiled triumphantly. "So, spill the beans. What's she like? How tall is she? What color is her hair? What does she study? What…"_

 _Octavia rambled on wither questions and Lexa had an answer for each and every one of them. They had learned quite a lot about each other in one night – she found her head in the clouds every time she thought back to the night._

 _She noticed the way Clarke's eyes would light up when she talked about becoming a heart surgeon, noticed the way she would tuck a stray hair behind her ear when she got nervous. She noticed how Clarke's laugh was always genuine and light-hearted. She noticed the way Clarke would bite her lip from time to time and lick her lips when she was listening._

 _Clarke had her fair share of looking at Lexa too. She noticed how Lexa would be completely engrossed in her story, almost like she was remembering every single word that she was saying. She noticed how Lexa would run a hand through her brown locks every so often, loosening up her curls and then resting her head on her hand. She noticed how Lexa's nose would scrunch up adorably every time she laughed. When she first took note of it, Clarke made it a point to be extra funny that night just so she could see her nose crinkle up._

 _"Alexandria Woods. You have known this girl for one night and I can already see the sparks pouring out from your eyes." Octavia smirked._

 _"What? I do not." Lexa said unconvincingly._

 _Octavia shook her head at her friend's denial. "Just you watch. In a couple of weeks, you guys will be jumping each other's bones!"_

 _"Octavia! We will do no such things. We just met and we're friends. No big deal."_

 _"Mark my words, Woods."_

Lexa found herself racing across campus to catch the lab that she had missed the day before. The lab hours were closing soon but if she could get there before the lab assistant left, she might be able to pull off finishing her lab for the week.

She rounded the corner before she almost slammed into the person walking in the opposite direction. Luckily, the person had fast reflexes and was able to stop Lexa in her tracks by placing her hands on her arms before they would collide.

"Whoa there! Where's the fire?"

Lexa looked up and realized who it was. "Clarke!"

Clarke gave a toothy grin. "Hey, Lexa."

She quickly realized that her hands were still on Lexa's arms and she slowly moved her hands away. Lexa was wearing a short sleeve shirt so the feel of Clarke's hands sliding down her arms sent shivers through her body.

"I'm not the only one with fast reflexes it looks like." Lexa said with a chuckle.

Clarke laughed. "Yeah, I just heard rushed footsteps and then boom, there you were."

Lexa then looked past Clarke to see that the lab assistant was leaving the room and closing the door. "Oh shoot!"

She ran passed Clarke and towards the lab assistant.

"Wait! I need to finish the lab from yesterday. Today's the last day!"

The lab assistant, Lincoln, shook his head. "Sorry, I gotta close up now. It's already five."

"Please! I can't miss this lab; I didn't have time to…"

"Sorry." Lincoln turned on his heels and walked away, leaving a dejected Lexa in the hallway.

"Ugh!" Lexa huffed in frustration. Now what was she going to do?

"Lexa? Everything okay?" Clarke came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I needed to finish a lab but that stupid lab assistant wouldn't let me in." Lexa sighed. "I should've ran faster…"

"I can help."

Lexa turned around and raised an eyebrow at Clarke. "How?"

Clarke reached into her bag and searched for something before pulling out a pair of keys. "Well, Lexa, it just so happens that I sometimes help with running labs on campus."

"No way! Really? Oh my god, Clarke…" Lexa started to jump a little in her spot. Clarke thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. "You would be saving my life! I swear I'll do anything in the world for you if you let me in the lab…"

Clarke smirked at her words. "Anything in the world, huh?"

Lexa didn't seem to catch on to her words as she nodded. "Yes! Anything."

The blonde laughed and proceeded to open the door to the lab. "I have to stay with you though. I can't have you burning down the lab."

Lexa nodded frantically and ran inside the lab room. Clarke closed the door behind them so that no one would see that they were in the lab after hours. "What lab do you have to do?"

"Something with some stupid flowers…" Lexa took out her lab book and started to gather supplies to do the lab. "If only biology wasn't a stupid requirement to graduate…"

Clarke looked at the tables where there were different flowers laid out. She saw a small rose flower and picked it up. "Come on, you can't tell me you hate flowers. Look at how pretty this rose is."

She held up the rose in front of Lexa's face. "Red and pretty."

"And also terribly fragrant." Lexa scrunched up her nose as she pushed the rose away from her face.

Clarke looked at her wide eyed. Roses smelling bad? No such thing! "What! How can you not like roses? They're like impossible to hate."

"Says the girl who hates hot chocolate."

" _Hated_. Past tense." Clarke corrected. It was true, ever since Lexa introduced her to hot chocolate with an espresso shot Clarke's hatred for hot chocolate went away. She got used to the taste and found herself ordering the drink every time she visited the café.

"Yeah, after I showed you how good it was." Lexa pointed out.

"Alright smarty pants, don't you have a lab to complete?"

It took them two hours, but Lexa was able to complete her lab. She would've had it done earlier but Clarke insisted on educating her on the beauties of flowers throughout their entire time there. Well that and Lexa found it terribly distracting when Clarke took off her jacket and was walking around the lab in nothing but a white tank top and jeans. With the door closed, the room got warmer and Clarke complained about the heat. Not to mention the fact that Lexa had to turn on some of the table lamps to shine on her notes and flower specimens.

At one point, Clarke almost dropped a flask that was in her hand because she ran into a table.

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, fine. I just didn't see where I was going." Clarke's cheeks turned a bright pink for a moment. It wasn't her fault that Lexa decided at that very moment to tie up her brown hair. The absence of hair around her shoulders revealed the girl's neck and shoulders. It was slightly moist from the heat and Clarke was easily distracted by it._

 _"That seems to happen a lot." Lexa teased._

 _"Shh, get back to work."_

Honestly, when Lexa put her hair up to reveal her neck, Clarke almost fainted. She found herself imagining what it would be like to run her tongue up Lexa's neck. Or kiss it. Or bite it.

While Lexa was cleaning up the materials from the lab, she heard Clarke shuffling in the back of the room.

"What are you doing back there, Clarke?" Lexa questioned as she placed a flask back in the cabinet beside her.

"Nothing." Clarke replies, almost too quickly.

"I just need to put these last things away and we can go. I will totally buy you dinner. You have no idea how much you've…" Lexa turned and was met by grinning Clarke. She had her hands behind her back and Lexa tilted her head in confusion. "Okay, why do you look so suspicious right now? What's that behind your back?"

"I have a story to tell you." Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, waiting for Clarke to continue. "Some cultures believe that flowers were tokens of emotions. It was a way people could communicate feelings that they couldn't describe with words. Each flower has a different color, shape, smell, and even touch."

"So does jewelry." Lexa noted dryly.

"Shut up and let me finish my story." Lexa chuckled as Clarke continued, "Flowers held significance when given to someone. It could mean family, friendship, lovers, partners, soulmates…"

"Close your eyes." Clarke told her.

"Wait what?"

"Trust me." Clarke insisted. Lexa looked at Clarke suspiciously before she reluctantly closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt something soft touch her skin on her neck. It felt cool and light, almost like a feather. It began at her collar bone and made its way up her cheek. It tickled and it sent shivers up her spine.

"How do you feel?" She heard Clarke ask.

"Ticklish." Lexa joked. Her eyes still remained closed. She heard Clarke chuckle lightly. She bet if she opened her eyes she would see the blonde rolling her eyes at her. "It's soft, almost like silk. Or velvet."

"No, Lexa. Not what _it_ feels like, how do _you_ feel?"

Lexa took a breath. "Calm. Safe."

Clarke slid the flower down back her neck.

"Caring."

"Now what do you smell?" She placed the flower close to Lexa's nose for her to smell it.

"It's sweet." Lexa sniffs again. "Kind makes me feel nostalgic."

"Now open your eyes." Clarke stepped back a little and held the flower in front of her.

Lexa opened her eyes and was met by a beautifully radiant blue rose.

"Whoa…" Lexa said, breathlessly. She had never seen a blue rose in her entire life. The color was…amazing.

"What do you see?" Clarke inquired.

Lexa felt her head go hazy for a moment. She noted how Clarke's blue eyes provided a contrast to the blue rose she was holding up. The rose was a deeper shade of blue than Clarke's light blue eyes, but seeing the two sights in one instance made her heart skip a beat.

"Love." Whoa, where did that come from? The words fell from Lexa' lips almost unconsciously. The two of them seemed to be taken back by the comment.

Clarke cleared her throat, shaking herself from the cloud that she was currently floating on. All the flower talk and being so close to Lexa was making her heart beat a little faster and her breathing a little shorter.

"See? Aren't flowers cool?" Clarke smiled and playfully tapped the flower on Lexa' nose.

Lexa swallowed her dry throat and looked down at the ground briefly. "The best."

Clarke walked to the back of the room to put the flower back where she got it from.

"So, what, uh, what does the blue rose symbolize?" Lexa asked as she casually leaned against the table.

Clarke bit her lip and looked at Lexa from across the room. "Well, it's essentially everything you said. But the main symbol is, uh…"

Lexa waited for her to finish patiently. Her eyes almost burning through Clarke's.

"Soulmates."

Lexa never liked flowers. She thought that they were always too fragrant and weren't as pretty as a lot of people claimed them to be.

But at this moment, she found herself becoming a fan of flowers. Especially a blue rose.


	3. Heat Be Gone

**Heat be gone**

It was spring break and students couldn't be happier for the break from school. Clarke and Lexa had become close friends over the course of a few weeks after finals were over. They had movie nights and occasional lunches together. Eventually, their respective best friends got to meet each other and they couldn't stop boasting about how Clarke and Lexa should just -

" _Can you two just jump each other's bones already?" Raven said aloud after Lexa and Octavia left the table. It was the last day of classes before spring break and the four girls decided to go out to lunch together. Octavia wanted to do some shopping to celebrate the beginning of spring break and dragged Lexa with her. Raven and Clarke respectfully declined – knowing how much of a shopaholic Octavia could be._

" _What! Raven, seriously…We're just friends." Clarke slapped her on her arm. "Can you stop mentioning how I want to jump her bones?"_

" _Don't deny it, Clarke! Even Octavia agrees. The two of you give each other eye sex every time you're in the same room together. Honestly, if it's not for your sake, it's for ours. We can't stand the sexy longing looks anymore." Raven laughed as Clarke's cheeks turned a shade of pink._

 _Clarke huffed in response._

But Clarke couldn't deny the chemistry she felt when she was with Lexa. When they were together, it just felt like nothing could go wrong in the world. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and there was never a dull moment. Lexa always made Clarke laugh with her snide comments and Lexa was always amused every time Clarke talked about anything relating to her medical field.

They were essentially the perfect –

"… _couple! I mean honestly, I've never seen your eyes brighten so much when Clarke is around." Octavia said as she searched through a rack of bikinis at the mall._

" _Maybe it's the lighting. Or you need to get your eyes checked, O." Lexa rolled her eyes. Her best friend had been talking about Clarke the whole way to the mall and the girl just would not give up._

" _What's so wrong about accepting that you two have feelings for each other? I mean the sexual tension between you two is so thick, I can't even…"_

" _O, stop it!" Lexa's mind was going to travel to places that it should not be going to._

" _You have to admit it. Clarke is an attractive girl, YOU are an attractive girl, and the chemistry between you two is blazing."_

 _Lexa huffed in response. "I'm going over to the sales section. Have fun with your bikinis!"_

 _Octavia glared at Lexa's retreating back._

Clarke hated hot weather.

She hated how sweaty and sticky she would get under the blazing sun. Not to mention the sunburn that would accompany it.

So if there was heat, Clarke would find the nearest air conditioned room or hog the nearest fan.

They were on a road trip to Palm Springs for the break when they stopped at the nearest gas station. Octavia drove a black convertible, which meant that they would be driving top down the whole ride there. Clarke protested to the idea, however, claiming that her hair would get messed up and she was sure to get sunburned. She requested that Octavia pull the roof up but she would have none of it.

"Toughen up, Princess. It's only one more hour before we hit the beach." Octavia said as she climbed out of the car. "And you can hide under your umbrella all you want."

"I just hate the heat." Clarke grumbled as she quickly hopped out of the car. "I'll be in the store, let me know when you're about to leave."

"Can you grab us some snacks while you're in there?" Raven shouted out towards her.

"Gummy bears!" Lexa added. "And an icee!"

"Oh doritos!" Octavia yelled out. "And an iced coffee!"

"Chocolate milk!" Raven said. Lexa and Octavia gave her a sideways look. "What? I like chocolate milk."

They all laughed at Raven and Clarke proceeded inside the convenience store. She welcomed the cool breeze that blew against her skin as she stepped in.

As she went through each aisle to grab food and drinks, she glanced outside every so often to check if they were about ready to leave yet. She wasn't about to go out in that ninety-five-degree weather until they were absolutely sure they were leaving.

Clarke noticed that Lexa had gotten out of the car to stretch her limbs out. She paused for a moment and took in the sight of Lexa in a simple black tank top and white shorts. Lexa had a very toned body and Clarke almost melted when Lexa reached her hands above her head to stretch her back out. She noticed the way all her muscles contracted as she stretched. Lexa's hair was tied up in a messy bun too, which left her neck naked to the world and Clarke's eyes.

When Octavia was done filling up the gas tank, she moved the car closer to a hosing station where she could rinse the car off a bit. Raven and Lexa helped her squeegee the windows and scrub off excess dirt while Octavia lightly sprayed the car with the water hose.

When Clarke was done paying for the snacks, she stepped outside only to be met with screaming girls and a hose going off in every direction.

"OCTAVIA!" Lexa yelped as Octavia pointed the water hose at Raven and Lexa.

"Oops sorry, my hand slipped." She smirked as she continued to spray the girls.

Raven ran towards Octavia and took the hose out of her hand. She then turned the spray on Octavia as she screamed when the cold water hit her skin.

"Ahh, I'm sorry!" Octavia yelled as she tried to run away from the hose.

Clarke laughed at the scene unfolding in front of her, but made no move to get closer to the hose. She was not about to get herself involved in this water fight.

Lexa made a run for the water hose too and was able to steal it away from Raven before spraying Octavia and Raven thoroughly. When she was satisfied that they were all equally soaked, she put the hose down and laughed victoriously.

Clarke found her laugh adorably cute and giggled at the sight of a soaked Lexa. It was actually quite amusing, seeing as her clothes clung to every curve of her body. Clarke's mind drifted off to a dirty place for moment before the sound of Lexa's voice pulled her back.

"And what do you think you're doing over there, Clarke?" Lexa said, amusingly as she started to walk towards the blonde.

Clarke smiled. "Apparently, watching my crazy friends have a water fight at a gas station."

Lexa was soaking wet from the hose and she just kept walking closer and closer to Clarke. She quickly noticed the girl's intentions and started to protest, "Lexa, don't you dare…I have these food and drinks in my hands. You wanna explain to Octavia why she's not getting her iced coffee?"

Lexa simply smirked and ran after Clarke. She dropped everything in her hands and started running away from a wet Lexa. Lexa was fast, so she was able to grab a hold of Clarke and hug her with her whole body so that she could get Clarke wet too.

"Ahh, Lexa!" Clarke whined as she felt her clothes being soaked in water. She yelped out even more when Octavia and Raven made a run for the hose and sprayed the two girls.

When they were satisfied that Clarke was thoroughly soaked, they put the hose down and high-fived each other.

Lexa let Clarke out of her arms and laughed when she saw the pout on Clarke's lips. They were only a few inches away from each other, but close enough that Lexa was able to reach up and help push away wet strands of hair away from Clarke's face.

"Now, you're going to have to buy Octavia coffee." Clarke said as she glanced at the abandoned snacks and drinks on the floor where she was standing moments ago before Lexa started chasing her. "And Raven chocolate milk."

"And you have to get me my icee." Lexa grinned and playfully tapped Clarke's nose with her finger.

Her nose crinkled from the contact, "And I have to get you an icee." Clarke then realized her error, seemingly too distracted by the green eyes in front of her.

"Wait, no. You have to buy your own icee!"

Lexa laughed. "But it was totally worth it though. To get you wet."

The two paused at the statement for a moment before Lexa's cheeks turned red. It was an innocent statement, honest, but it just sounded so…

"DIRTY!" Octavia exclaimed as she looked at her car. "My car is still dirty after all of that. What a shame."

"Well, if you spent more time actually spraying the _car_ instead of us, it would be a little bit cleaner." Raven responded with a sarcastic look. She looked over at Clarke and Lexa, who were now standing side by side awkwardly looking at the ground. "Princess, where's my chocolate milk?"

"And my iced coffee!" Octavia added.

Clarke gave Lexa a glaring side eye and all the brunette did was giggle in response.

Once they made it to Palm Springs, they checked into their hotel to put their things down. They changed into their swimwear and headed straight to the beach. They found the shadiest spot they could find (which in Clarke's opinion was not the best shade at all) and settled down. They had their towels laid out and a cooler filled with drinks and food. Ah, spring break relaxation indeed.

Clarke set up an umbrella that could be dug into the sand and pulled out a beach chair. She wore an orange bikini set and a large beige sun hat to protect her from the sun.

"Seriously, Princess? An umbrella and you still wear that ridiculously large hat?" Octavia said, skeptically.

"Sunburn is not to be taken lightly! Do you know you could possibly get skin cancer from the sun's UV rays? It's more common than you think…" Clarke started to ramble on about the risks of the sun and how to protect the skin from the sun's rays. Octavia stared at her blankly as she let her friend ramble on. Once she had enough, Octavia reached into the cooler and pulled out a small piece of ice before throwing it at Clarke.

"Shut up, Princess. We're on spring break! Can't you just forget your medical brain at home for these few days?" Octavia begged with a pout.

"Hey, where did Lexa go?" Raven interrupted. The girls looked around briefly before noticing that Lexa's shorts and tank top were on the towel they laid out.

"Oh my g…." Clarke couldn't finish her sentence as she looked out into the shore to see Lexa walking out of the water, clad in a yellow bikini top and bottom. The blonde looked on dreamily, scanning Lexa's amazing body from her toned legs, to her smooth stomach, to her curvy hips and her long wet brown curls.

Suddenly all the precautions that Clarke had taken to protect herself from the sun went out the window. They were now all obstructions – blocking her view of the lovely woman that was named Lexa. Clarke took her hat off, her shades, and moved out from under the umbrella to gawk even more at Lexa. It's a good thing she was far away, or else she would've definitely noticed the drool that was forming at the corner of Clarke's mouth.

"Hey! Come out here guys! The water temperature is perfect!" Lexa waved at them to come over with a big smile on her face.

"Let's go guys!" Clarke exclaimed immediately before running off to meet Lexa at the shore.

"I thought Clarke said she was going to spend the whole day under the umbrella?" Octavia said.

"Yup." Raven nodded.

"And that she hated getting sand on her legs?"

"Yup."

"And she hated how we were going at this time because the sun is at its highest and we would all get burned."

"Mhm." Raven looked over at Octavia with a knowing look. "I think after today, Clarke will be eternally grateful for the heat that the sun has blessed her with."

Octavia and Raven watched as Clarke and Lexa ran around in the water, playfully splashing each other with the ocean water. The two brunette girls laughed before heading off further into ocean to enjoy the water.

After that spring break, Clarke Griffin never complained about the heat again.


	4. You Can't Woo Me

Just wanted to give a small thanks for all the comments! I'm glad you guys are enjoying these little stories. I'm looking at maybe wrapping this up in about two more chapters? Unless more ideas come to me for this but for the time being, enjoy!

 **You Can't Woo Me**

Lexa Woods was not a hopeless romantic.

She was not a romantic at all.

She hated clichés and cheesy pickup lines.

She thought that it was far from realistic and that there was no way in hell a person could be swooned by a big gesture and a few sweet words.

Just, _no_.

" _You complete me._ "

Sigh.

" _Shut up. You had me at 'hello'."_

SIGH.

Clarke picked up the remote and paused the movie. She looked over at the eye rolling brunette.

"Really? How can you not like this movie?"

Lexa gave her a sarcastic look. "I thought we were going to watch a scary movie, Clarke."

"This is such a classic romance movie and you don't like it?!" Clarke exclaimed.

It was a random Friday night, the girls decided to stay in and watch a movie. However, 'girls' somehow only included Clarke and Lexa as their best friends bailed on them at the last minute. So it was just the two girls sitting on the couch with a sappy romantic movie playing in front of their eyes.

She knew Lexa didn't like romantic movies but she thought that _maybe_ just this one movie would change her mind. The loud sighing and eye rolling told her it was not working.

"It's totally unrealistic. This guy is a total jerk to her the entire movie and all of a sudden he grows a brain and professes his undying love for her? And she takes him back like none of it ever happens? Those are lies, my friend." Lexa folded her arms across her chest and shook her head.

"It's a movie, Lexa." Clarke tilted her head. "You're supposed to immerse yourself into the fantasy world. Escape from the _reality_."

"Still a terribly, cliché, and cheesy movie." Lexa replied. "I don't care what you say, no one can sweep me off my feet by giving me flowers and cooking me breakfast and telling me how beautiful or pretty I am. OR that I must have 'fallen from the heavens' because I look like an angel.'"

"Really? Lexa Woods can't be wooed?"

"Nope."

"Lexa, you're right. You're no angel at all."

Lexa hesitated for a moment before giving a nod of reaffirmation. "Right." That's exactly what she said.

"You're a goddess." Clarke flashed her mischievous grin.

Lexa wished upon the heavens at that point for her cheeks not to turn a blush red, but it was in vain. Clarke's grin seemed to grow wider as Lexa's cheeks turned a brighter red.

The blonde wasn't done there though. "And you're not beautiful or pretty." Clarke scooted closer to the brunette. "You're drop dead gorgeous."

Now, Lexa just wanted the couch to swallow her up whole. She wanted the couch to swallow her up and blend her into a strawberry smoothie because she was pretty sure she looked as bright as one right now.

"SEE! You totally loved all of that." Clarke accused with a smirk.

Lexa's mouth dropped open in shock. "Did you just-? You said all that just to mess with me?"

"No, I did all that to prove a point." Clarke said with a smile. "You can be swooned with sweet words. And you would _love_ to be served breakfast in bed. Or serenaded with a guitar."

Lexa shook her head in protest. "No, _you_ proved nothing. You didn't mean any of that which goes to show that nothing like that could ever happen."

"I never said I didn't mean it." Clarke winked at her. "Every word I said was nothing but the truth."

Lexa felt her stomach fill up with a warm tingly feeling from the statement. She was at a loss for words because, honestly, how does she reply to something like that? "Well. Still."

Clarke suddenly got an idea for their next movie. "Wait, I've been showing you the wrong movies."

"What do you mean?"

"You hate cheesy and cliché movies. I need to show you the other side of a romance movie."

"What other side is there?"

Clarke popped up from the couch and rummaged through the DVD collection she had underneath the TV. She let out a small squeal when she found the movie she was looking for. She removed the current movie they had playing and popped in the one she found. She went back to the couch and sat right next to Lexa, grabbing a blanket on the side of the couch along the way.

She placed the blanket over the both of them while Lexa just watched in silence as the credits started to roll on the screen.

"What kind of person names a movie _The Notebook_?" Lexa commented incredulously.

Clarke simply shushed her and grinned as they watched the movie.

All it took was one hour.

One hour for Lexa to stop commenting on the logistics of the movie.

One hour for Lexa to actually start _watching_ the movie instead of critiquing it.

One hour for Lexa to actually yell at the TV for something the character did wrong.

But it was in the last thirty minutes of the movie that Lexa was completely silent.

She was curled up even more in the blanket, hiding her face behind the edges of it as she watched the ending credits pop up on the screen. Clarke, who had watched the movie a million times already, simply sighed at the sad ending of the movie. It was a bit of bittersweet movie.

"I think that was the first movie I've ever seen you stay silent-" Clarke turned to face her and realized she was still hiding behind the blanket. "Lexa?"

All she got in response were the sound of sniffles. Clarke tried to pry the blanket from her hands but they stayed glued to Lexa's hands.

"Are you – are you crying?" Clarke inquired as she looked at Lexa closer.

"No." She mumbled out a response and proceeded to pull the blanket entirely over her head.

She couldn't help but find the situation amusing. "Aww, Lexaaa…"

"I am not crying!" She protested from underneath the blankets.

Clarke giggled and managed to swipe the blanket off of Lexa's head before she could do anything. Lexa groaned and started to wipe the stray tears that built up in her eyes from the movie.

"Tragic romantic movies." She said simply before wrapping her friend in a comforting hug. "That is the other side of cheesy and cliché."

"I hate you." Lexa mumbled into her shoulders as she sank into the hug. "It was so bittersweet. This whole time he was telling her their story to remind her of what they had. And in the end they…"

"Well, at least they were together in their last moments, right?" Clarke offered as she pulled away to look at her. She brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and smiled softly.

Lexa let out a sigh and smiled back. "The whole dancing in the middle of the street was a tad bit cheesy though."

She rolled her eyes and situated herself back on the couch. "Are you kidding? That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen. That was classic, Lexa."

"It was stupid. They could've gotten hit by a car." Lexa cleared her throat. "And they almost did!"

"Okay that's beside the point. It was cute." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "So, what do you think of the romantic genre of movies now?"

"Still cheesy." She shook her head as Clarke looked at her incredulously.

"You're impossible."

"Yeah, deal with it." Lexa grinned.

"Hm, maybe you just need to watch another movie…" Clarke muttered as she got up to look for another movie.

"Oh, no, no. Not again. My ass is getting numb from sitting on this couch." It really wasn't, but she really didn't want to sit through another tragic romance movie. She didn't know if she had it in her to go through another cry fest.

"No, it's not. Just last week you were saying how comfortable the couch was."

Lexa scoffed, "I did no such thing."

Clarke rolled her eyes as she popped in another movie. "Don't deny it, Lexa. I remember it clearly."

"Oh yeah? Do tell." Lexa challenged. She knew she was wrong but anything to stall Clarke from playing the movie.

"You said, and I quote…" Clarke began as she took her seat right next to Lexa once again. "'This couch is so comfortable I could fall asleep on it a hundred times over with a good movie and the right person.'"

She squinted at her. "I did not say _right_ _person_. I said good movie and good popcorn."

The blonde smirked. "Gotcha."

Lexa groaned. "Fine. This couch is comfortable."

"Which is why we're going to watch this movie now." She grabbed the remote and pressed play.

"But I did say good movie and good popcorn." Lexa argued.

Clarke chuckled. "I know, I'm just teasing."

"Great. Now where's my popcorn?" She joked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Clarke pulled the blanket over them and leaned against Lexa comfortably. She rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and chuckled happily when the movie title came on.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, Griffin."

"Don't worry, that would be too cliche for your taste." Clarke teased and Lexa rolled her eyes.

Lexa let out a yawn as the end movie credits started rolling through the screen. The movie wasn't actually half-bad. It was witty and cute, not cheesy like other movies Clarke liked to watch. She was about to stretch out her arms when she realized the blonde was still resting on her shoulder.

"Clarke?" She peered over to the side and saw that Clarke was fast asleep. Lexa chuckled lightly as she tried to adjust herself so that she could make Clarke lie on the pillow that was beside her.

Unfortunately, she didn't move fast enough for Clarke to fall on the pillow so she ended up being trapped next to Clarke's body. Lexa shifted a little to see if she could get out from under her, but it stirred Clarke to adjust herself so that she was snuggling into Lexa instead.

Her eyes went wide from the switch in position as she contemplated what to do. Well, if she got up, surely she would wake Clarke up. She didn't want to do that - the girl was too peaceful in her sleep to be woken up.

Lexa sighed and looked down at the girl snuggled up to her. Clarke's arms somehow made their way around her waist and her head was resting on her stomach. She looked very angelic at that moment and Lexa found herself swooning a little at the sight. The way her blonde curls fell on the side of her face and how her nose seemed to twitch every so often. Her lips were slightly parted but her breathing was calm and restful.

She smiled lazily and soon found herself lulled to sleep by the rhythmic beating of Clarke's heart against her body.

Lexa woke up to the soft sound of music playing on the radio. She moved slightly and remembered that she had fallen asleep on the couch with Clarke the previous night watching movies. She also noticed the lack of said blonde on top of her as she opened her eyes to find herself alone on the couch.

Her feeling of disappointment from the empty space quickly dissipated when she saw Clarke standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes were piled up on two plates and two glasses of orange juice sat right next to it.

Clarke was softly humming to the song playing on the radio as she cut up some fruit on the counter. Her blonde hair was a bit of a mess but Lexa found it adorable.

"If I ain't got you baby…"

Lexa pursed her lips together as a smile started forming on her lips.

Clarke was singing.

"Some people want diamond rings; some just want everything…" She started to sway a little to the music and her voice was so soft it was almost a whisper but Lexa could hear each lyric.

Clarke was too busy preparing breakfast that she hadn't noticed that Lexa was awake and watching her. She woke up especially chipper this morning and she knew the reason behind that was because of Lexa.

She hadn't expected to fall asleep to the movie the previous night but Lexa had been so comfortable to lay on that she was simple lulled to sleep. When she woke up in the morning she was pleasantly surprised to find herself wrapped up in Lexa. She found herself actually buried into the nook of Lexa's neck and her hands were resting comfortably on her abdomen. It was a pretty good size couch to fit the both of them but if it were any smaller, she was sure she would be sleeping right on top of Lexa instead of beside her.

"…everything means nothing if I ain't got youuu…" Clarke finished cutting up the rest of the strawberries and placed them in a bowl. She placed the cutting board and knife in the sink to wash later and went to grab some utensils.

When she turned around to place the utensils on the plates, she found a very awake Lexa standing up from the couch with a big grin on her face.

"Lexa!" Clarke yelped out in surprise. "Uh, how long have you been standing there?"

Her grin got wider. "If I ain't got youuuuu…"

Clarke's cheeks went pink. "Oh no…"

Lexa burst out laughing at the sight of Clarke's embarrassment. "Aw, don't be shy. It was cute."

"Don't lie. I know my singing skills are crap." She motioned for Lexa to sit down on one of the chairs so that they could start eating. "I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruit."

"You're selling yourself short. You have a very nice voice." Lexa commented as she sat down on one of the stools. "I should've recorded it and post it up on social media."

"Very funny." Clarke rolled her eyes and proceeded to pick up some food with her fork.

"Thanks for making breakfast, by the way." Lexa smiled and picked up a piece of fruit from the bowl.

"I was just gonna make some for myself but then I remembered that I had another body on the couch." Clarke joked with a chuckle.

"Hey, you were the one that fell asleep first. I was simply coerced into that position."

"You could've woken me up."

"Nah, you were too cute to wake up." Lexa replied as her eyes met with Clarke's briefly. When she realized her words, she looked away shyly and picked up more fruit to eat.

The blonde simply smiled at the compliment. "My singing is cute. I'm cute when I'm sleeping. You're such a _romantic_ , Lexa."

"Eat your bacon." Lexa picked up a piece of bacon from Clarke's plate and put it in front of her mouth so she could eat it. Clarke chuckled and took a bite of the bacon that Lexa held up for her.

"Oh! Before I forget. I have something to give to you." Clarke took the piece of bacon out from Lexa's hand and put it back on the plate. She walked over to the fridge and pulled something out from it before placing it behind her back.

Lexa propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand. "It's not my birthday."

She shook her head. "I know it's not your birthday. But I saw it and I thought of you."

Clarke pulled out a small plastic container that contained a single blue rose.

Lexa eyes widened with amazement. "A blue rose!"

She shrieked gleefully when Clarke handed the container to her. Clarke was infatuated with her excitement and watched her with a smile. "I thought you might like it."

"I love it! Thanks, Clarke." Lexa beamed and made her way around the counter and enveloped Clarke in a warm hug. Ever since Clarke showed her the blue rose in the science lab weeks ago, Lexa had become obsessed with finding a blue flower just like that to have at her place. It was rare to find a rose of that color around so it was almost near impossible to find. Luckily, Clarke had been out of town one weekend visiting her mother when she came across a small flower shop that had the rose.

Clarke sunk into the feeling of Lexa's arms around her and sighed almost euphorically. "See, I knew you had a warm fuzzy heart in there somewhere."

Lexa giggled and pulled back from the hug to give Clarke a light shove. "Just because I don't like romantic movies doesn't mean I don't have a heart."

"Could've fooled me with all those sarcastic comments you made during the movie last night."

Lexa grabbed a piece of fruit and threw it at Clarke. It hit her square in the forehead and Lexa let out a joyful laugh.

"I'll say it once but don't you dare repeat it to Octavia." Lexa started when Clarke sat back down on the chair next her. She lowered her voice, "Romantic movies aren't that bad."

The biggest grin spread over Clarke's face. "What was that?"

Lexa turned her head back to the food. "Nope. Not saying it again. That's all you get."

Clarke snickered. "I should give you flowers and make you breakfast all the time."

"You can't woo me with your antics."

"Oh, but I just did." Clarke winked and went back to eating her breakfast.

Lexa glanced at the blue flower. Then at the breakfast plate in front of her.

Woo, indeed.


	5. Jealous IS My Middle Name

Sorry for the long wait but this chapter was a bit of a challenge to write for some reason. I can't tell you how many times I've written and over written this chapter just so I could get it to turn out the way I had it in my head. I'm still not completely sure if I'm happy with it but it will have to do! Anyway, enjoy and sorry for any mistakes that come up.

 **Jealous IS My Middle Name**

" _Raven, where are you guys?"_

"Princess is taking too long to pick out an outfit."

" _We're going to be late! Tell Clarke to just grab a nice blouse and jeans. We're not going to a fancy party."_

"O, it's a party. You can't be _late_ to a party."

"How does this look?" Clarke emerged from her room in a skin tight black dress that fell just above her knees. Accompanying the dress was a pair of red stiletto heels.

Raven's eyes widened. "Uh, Clarke. We're going to a house party. Not the club."

Clarke looked down at her ensemble and groaned before going back into her room to change.

" _What was she wearing?"_ Octavia's voice echoed through the phone.

"A black dress and red heels." Raven chuckled. Then in a louder voice so that the blonde in the room could hear, "Clarke is trying to impress LEXA."

"NO I'M NOT!" Clarke's voice protested behind the door.

" _After all this time and they still haven't gotten together. I swear if they weren't so oblivious to each other's feelings they would have gotten together way long ago."_ Octavia said.

"You are preaching to the choir, sister." Raven replied and Clarke emerged again with a new outfit. This time it was much simpler, a black blouse, dark blue jeans and a pair of wedges.

Raven tilted her head and observed the outfit. "Maybe switch the wedges out for something else."

" _Look, Lexa is already here. If you two aren't here in the next fifteen minutes you can walk your butts to the party."_ Octavia said before hanging up the phone. Raven sighed and put her phone away before looking up to see Clarke come out with the same outfit but with a different pair of shoes.

"Looks good. Let's go." Raven sighed and stood up from the couch.

"Just good?" Clarke said skeptically.

"Clarke, you look fine. We're late already and I don't think we can get in without Octavia. Let's go." She grabbed her friend by the hand and dragged her out the door.

"Are you sure?"

"CLARKE!"

It didn't take very long for the three girls to start downing shots and chugging beer like it was water. It was a Friday night and the three of them needed a much desired break from school. Luckily, Octavia had a friend who was in a fraternity that was throwing a party that night. Said friend was also someone that Octavia had a huge crush on because he was in her philosophy class. The three women were supposed to be having a relaxing evening at the coffee shop for the night but Octavia's phone had other plans.

" _What's that mysterious smile for?" Lexa inquired as she recognized the mischief behind her friend's smile._

" _Remember that guy in my philosophy class? He just invited me to a party tonight!" Octavia exclaimed excitedly as she quickly typed a quick message in her phone and sent it off._

" _That overly muscled dude who's part of that douche bag fraternity?" Raven commented bitterly. "Landon?"_

 _Octavia rolled her eyes. "Lincoln."_

 _Raven stuck her tongue out in response._

Five shots in Clarke and Raven were playing a game of beer pong with a pair of fraternity boys who lived in the house. Suffice to say, the girls were winning with only one cup left to end the game.

"Alright, Raven. Do it for the engineers of the world." Clarke cheered as she gave her friend some space to toss the ping pong ball into the intimidating last red cup.

Raven snorted at the comment and lost herself in a fit of laughter for a moment before Clarke brought her back to reality. "Raven! Laugh later, game now."

"You're so competitive, Clarke." Lexa announced from behind Clarke. The blonde turned around and flashed her friend a wide smile. They were all obviously buzzed beyond belief but it didn't stop the familiar feeling of butterflies from fluttering in the pit of Clarke's stomach.

"I play to win." She replied with a smirk. When she heard a soft 'plop' of a ball hitting water she turned back around to find Raven pumping her fist in the air.

"YES! You boys just got schooled by a couple of chicks!" Raven shouted as the two dudes shook their head and slumped their shoulders in defeat. "Your penalty: Shotgunning a beer."

"That hardly sounds like a punishment, Raven." Clarke commented with a roll of her eyes. She saw Lexa retreat to one of the kitchen counters nearby and decided to follow her. "I'm gonna go get another drink."

Raven continued doing her victory dance that included a couple of Michael Jackson moves and blunt pointing at the frat boys. From afar, Octavia spotted her dancing and rolled her eyes before marching over and grabbing her by the arm.

"Alright Michael Jackson I think you've embarrassed these boys enough." Octavia said and dragged her friend into another part of the house.

Over near the kitchen, Clarke had just made her way to the counter where Lexa was when a boy approached her. She watched as they exchanged a few words and the boy put an affectionate hand on Lexa's shoulder. Clarke's eyes narrowed into a glare at the gesture but softened up slightly when Lexa shook her head and removed the hand from her shoulder. The guy seemed to understand the rejection and nodded politely before stalking off.

"Breaking hearts I see." Clarke said once she was standing next to the brunette. Lexa was currently pouring two shots of tequila into glasses.

Lexa scoffed as she put the bottle down and turned towards Clarke, "Can't break em' if they weren't mine to begin with, Clarkie."

Clarke laughed at the nickname. "Clarkie?"

She scrunched up her nose, "Sorry, I'm slightly intoxicated if you hadn't realized."

"Oh I've noticed alright." Clarke chuckled and unconsciously reached up to tap the girl's nose. Lexa giggled at the contact. Clarke found her laugh so endearing. "So, what's it going to take to grab the attention of the oh so fabulous Lexa Woods?"

"Are you trying to woo me again?" Lexa looked at Clarke suspiciously and passed her the shot glass full of tequila. "Because I am prepared this time. Your woo-ing antics won't work."

"You love to be pampered by me, admit it." Clarke accused with a wink.

"Take your shot, Griffin." Lexa picked up her glass and the two girls cheered before tossing it back.

"So? You have to answer my question!" Clarke pushed again after placing the glass down.

Lexa gave a her a side eye before laughing lightly, "Well for one, you can't be _him_." She pointed to the guy across the room that was talking to her moments ago. "And by _him_ , I mean a dude."

Clarke grinned and reached over for the bottle of tequila to pour them more shots. "Noted. And second?"

"Second, _she_ has to be…." Lexa bit her bottom lip in thought as her eyes fell to the blonde who was occupied with not trying to overfill the glasses with tequila. Clarke had her tongue sticking out slightly at the corner of her mouth as she poured into the glass until it reached the brim. When she was successful, she silently whispered 'yes' to herself. If she had glanced up at that point, she would have noticed the amused smile that appeared on Lexa's lips.

Before she reached for Lexa's glass, she became acutely aware that the brunette was quiet. "Lexa?"

"Huh? Oh, uh…" Lexa snapped out of her ogling and cleared her throat. When she glanced at Clarke, she found her patiently waiting with the bottle in her hand. The twinge of amusement in Clarke's eyes wasn't lost on Lexa.

"She has to be what?" Clarked repeated and found herself stepping closer to her.

Whether it was the tequila finally doing its magic or the close proximity between the two, Lexa felt her cheeks heat up from the idea of finishing the sentence. She wanted to say Clarke. She wanted to tell her that the girl had to be _her_.

"They have to deal with my aversion to romantic movies and quirky obsession with candles, of course." Lexa spilled out instead, still not completely confident that Clarke would share the same likeness for her as she did for Clarke.

Blue eyes narrowed at her, almost as if she didn't believe that was what she was really thinking. But she would let it pass. "You do have a quirky obsession for candles. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so happy to see a fifty percent off sale for candles."

"You obviously don't know the economic struggles of buying candles." Lexa huffed out and crossed her arm across her chest in mock defiance.

"Yeah because I don't keep a stock full of candles in my closet, Lexa!" Clarke accused with a laugh. Lexa did have a secret stash of scented candles in her closet that she claimed she would use by the end of the month. Clarke didn't really believe she could go through so many but then again, she did notice the various candles placed all around her apartment the one time she went over to her place for movie night.

"Don't hate on my candles!" Lexa wagged a finger at her.

"Just remember if your apartment ever catches on fire, don't say I never told you so."

Lexa was about to fire back another comment until she was interrupted by another person that approached the counter.

"Hey what's a girl gotta do to get a shot at that tequila?" The girl in question was about Lexa's height, black hair, and hazel eyes. She smiled charmingly at Lexa and raised an eyebrow in interest.

That didn't go unnoticed by Clarke.

"Oh! Uh, here…" Lexa grabbed one of the shot glasses nearby and poured a generous amount of tequila in it.

"Thanks, hot stuff. " The girl replied as she quickly downed the drink. "I'm Costia. What's your name?"

"Lexa. And this is my friend Clarke." She cleared her throat and offered a friendly smile back to Costia.

Clarke looked at Costia almost begrudgingly. _HOT STUFF?! Did she just call Lexa HOT STUFF?!_

Of course, Lexa was hot but to have some black hair, hazel eyes, perfect smile, stranger named Costia say it was a totally different story!

Costia nodded at Clarke but turned her attention back to Lexa. "So, Lexa. Care to dance?"

This time Clarke was frowning. And glaring. And shooting daggers with her eyes. Her mild irritation by the new girl was interrupted when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey. I'm Finn." Finn flashed a smile and held out his hand. "I saw you beating the crap out of my friends earlier in beer pong. I just wanted to say that looked really hot playing."

Clarke rolled her eyes. Hard. This was _so_ no the time for this. She had a thirsty girl to protect Lexa from! "Uhm, listen you seem like a very nice guy but..."

Lexa pondered her decision to dance with Costia until she turned her attention to Clarke, who was preoccupied with talking to some boy who pulled her aside. She frowned at the two before shaking her head and turning her attention back to an eagerly waiting Costia.

"Yeah, sure." Lexa acquiesced and Costia laughed gleefully before grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

"Aw, come on. I promise you'll have a good time with me." Finn said as he stepped closer to Clarke.

The blonde scowled and took a step back. "Uhm, no thanks."

"HEY YOU!" Raven's voice echoed loudly from behind Clarke. The blonde couldn't have been more happy to see and hear her best friend. "You. Scram. This girl is already spoken for."

Finn scoffed. "What? Are you her girlfriend or something?"

"No." Raven gave him a death glare. "But even if she was, that's none of your business. Now, shoo!"

The guy let out a disgruntled sigh before turning on his heels and stomping away. Raven let out a huff and smiled in victory.

"Thanks, Ray, dodged a bullet for me." Clarke pulled her friend in a firm hug that had Raven almost gasping for air.

"Not that I'm loving this bonding moment, Clarke. But I need to breathe at some point." Raven managed out before Clarke quickly released her.

"Sorry." Clarke gave her a lopsided smile. She turned back to the kitchen counter, expecting to see Lexa but was disappointed when she found a complete set of new strangers surrounding the bottle of tequila. When she looked around room, her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she found Lexa dancing with Costia.

She sighed sadly as she watched the two girls dance and laugh with each other. The sight made her want to drag the Costia girl by her ear and throw her out the window but, she had to show much better restraint than that. But at the same time the sight did make her a little sad - what if Lexa actually had a real liking to the girl?

Suddenly a sharp pinch came to the side of her arm. "Ow! What the hell, Raven!"

Raven narrowed her eyes at her best friend, "You need to go get your girl back,Clarke."

"Raven, she's not my girl." Clarke replied with a frown.

"Not _yet_." Raven retorted with a glare. "Octavia and I have told you two time and time again - you two are SO into each other. Why don't you just tell her?!"

"I…" Clarke's shoulders drooped as she turned away from the dance floor. The sight of Costia and Lexa dancing so close together was pulling at her heart strings. "I don't know. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Puh-lease, next you're going to tell me the Sun revolves around the Earth." Raven said sarcastically. "Trust me, Clarke. Lexa _likes_ you. Like _really_ , _really_ likes you."

Clarke simply replied with a dumbfounded look and Raven scowled. "You're completely jealous right now too. You want to drag that chick by the hair and toss her into the swimming pool."

"No, I don't. I am much more classier than that." Clarke retorted back with a smirk. "I am not jealous. Lexa can dance with whoever she wants."

"Yeah and that's why you looked at that girl with laser eyes." Raven rolled her eyes and gave her friend a nudge. "At least admit it to yourself. You're into Lexa and seeing her BUMP AND GRIND with that chick is making you all sorts of mad."

The blonde shook her head and focused her attention to a game of beer pong that was in progress a couple of feet away from her. "I don't do jealous, Raven."

"Yeah and my name is Pikachu." Raven replied blandly. She noted the way Clarke avoided looking in the direction of Lexa and Costia dancing and smirked. "Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not happening, Clarke."

She stubbornly folded her arms across her chest and jutted her chin out. "I'm not listening."

"Ooh it looks like they're getting a little _attached at the hip_." Raven sang out and Clarke's jawline visibly clenched. "Ooh brushing the hair, smooth move."

A frustrated sigh escaped Clarke's lips as her chin dropped down.

"This girl has got game. She's whispering into Lexa's ear now." Raven was going to push buttons. If that's what it took for her friend to go after the girl she likes, then she was going to PUSH.

"Jealous yet?" Raven asked as Clarke kept her eyes glued to the red cups on the table.

"Not even in the slightest." She replied in a tight voice. Nevermind that her heart was beating fast and that her hands were starting to ache from clenching her fists so hard.

"She's a go-getter for sure. She's totally feeling up Lexa's bottom." Raven peered over at Clarke's face and found her expression unreadable. Oh yeah, Clarke was definitely feeling some type of way.

"Uh-oh." Raven started as her facial expression switched to one of worry.

Clarke glanced at Raven, "What?"

"Nevermind." She suddenly turned around, mirroring Clarke's actions and watched the beer pong game. If Clarke had been paying better attention, she would have noticed a slight glint in Raven's brown eyes.

The blonde grew eerily suspicious. Even though Raven had stopped talking, she was more concerned about why she had stopped so _abruptly_. She bit her tongue in hopes of preventing herself from asking anything but she found it increasingly hard as the seconds ticked by.

After a few moments of resounding silence between the two, Clarke finally swallowed her pride and groaned, "What happened? What are they doing?"

A small smirk graced her lips. "They left together. Very _friendly_ if you know what I mean."

And that was the last straw that drove Clarke into a cloud of vengeance. Whether it was the tequila doing its job or the way Raven said the word 'friendly', she found herself whipping around to confirm if it was true.

"Where did they go?!" Her voice was dark and dripping with so much jealousy that Raven wished she had a camera to record the whole thing.

Raven tapped her chin in thought and hummed, "I think they went out to the backyard. Probably to check out the jacu -"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before Clarke stormed off with blazing determination.

Raven chuckled to herself as she watched the blonde push her way to through the crowd. Her sights shifted to another corner of the room, where she watched as a familiar black hair, hazel eye girl try to flirt with some random guy in a bro tank and board shorts.

She was livid.

It didn't show, but her blue eyes told everything.

And right now Clarke was _jealous_.

And Clarke was almost never jealous.

 _Almost._

Clarke was never one to be jealous of _anything_ or _anyone_. And here she was trying to control her emotions because she liked Lexa a lot and now some random stranger was about to steal Lexa away from her.

 _Hell no_.

Once she made it out to the backyard where the swimming pool was, she quickly scanned the area, hoping to catch sight of the familiar brunette.

And when she spotted her, she never thought she could feel so much relief in her life.

The brunette was sitting idly on the edge of the swimming pool, with her feet dipped in the water. She seemed to be gazing at the night sky with wonder as she lightly kicked the water with her feet.

Suddenly the anger that was bubbling within Clarke dissipated and she made her way to an unknowing Lexa.

"Hi Clarke." Lexa said with the utmost innocence when Clarke sat beside her. She sat cross legged facing her and Lexa was leaning back on the palms of her hands.

Clarke felt herself melt beneath the green eyes that were gazing at her softly. She smiled, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just needed some air. I'm pretty sure I'm like fifty shades drunk now." She giggled and playfully reached up to tap Clarke's nose with her finger.

She chuckled at the contact before asking in a more serious tone, "What happened to your... _friend_?"

Lexa scrunched up her nose in thought. "I didn't like her very much."

In her mind, Clarke was doing somersaults over the swimming pool water. "Oh."

Silence.

"What happened to _your_ friend?" Lexa inquired as she looked away from Clarke and diverted her attention to the chlorine water.

Clarke made a sour face, "He was definitely _not_ my friend. Just some douche bag trying to charm his way into my pants."

Lexa's mind was relieved at the thought but then another alarming idea came to mind, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Oh god, no. No. Raven came and shooed him off for me. Thank god for her bluntness." Clarke chuckled lightly at her friend's antics. "But yeah, he was definitely a pest."

Lexa laughed at the comment, "Well, I'm glad Raven was there to save you."

"Yeah…" Clarke mumbled as she stared at Lexa pensively.

"Is there something else bothering you?" She asked when she noticed the look on Clarke's face. She placed a hand on her arm to draw the blonde out of her thoughts.

"No." Clarke muttered out and turned her attention back to the dark sky.

Lexa tilted her head at her like she was reading an open book. Clarke felt her gaze on her, but didn't dare try to look back.

"When I was little, some of my older cousins always excluded me from their playtime and conversations." Lexa began. "They thought I played too rough or that I didn't belong with them because they were talking about 'big kid things'. I mean I was only two years younger than them but they were still jerks about it."

Clarke gave her a curious look as she listened intently to Lexa's story.

"Of course I was hurt by the whole thing but I found a way to figure out what kind of 'big kid' conversations they were having."

"How'd you do that?"

"I read their lips." Lexa shrugged and half smiled. "And their so-called 'big kid' conversations were all about toys and who had the best sandwiches."

"Lexa the lip reader." Clarke hummed in thought as the alcohol from earlier was really starting to settle in. A warm buzz intruded on her mind and her body felt just a little bit lighter.

"I became quite good at it." With a smidgen of confidence, Lexa reached over and grasped Clarke's hand in hers. Clarke beamed at the gesture and gave her a small smile.

"Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you jealous?"

Her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets as she stared at Lexa like a deer caught in headlights. "W-What?"

She felt Clarke try to pull her hand away, but Lexa kept a tight grasp on it. A small grin started to form on her lips, "Costia. You were jealous, weren't you?"

"Uh…" Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times but nothing of use seem to come out. "Why would you say that?"

"I saw Raven talking to you from across the room." Lexa replied with a small wink.

Then that's when Clarke finally put the pieces together. Of course Lexa knew what Raven was saying, she was a bonafide lip reader! "Oh my god…"

"I don't just tell stories for fun, ya know." Lexa said playfully, referring to the little kid story she told moments ago. "She was saying some pretty slanderous things back there."

"Wait so, everything she was saying was all...made up?"

Lexa nodded. "I'm afraid so. Costia and I only danced for a few minutes because she was getting a little too hands on for my taste."

"So Raven just…"

"Did that to make you jealous, from what I could tell. Even though you weren't looking my way, your body language tells a lot." Lexa shrugged as Clarke turned red from embarrassment. She was going to kill Raven for riling her up like that. But at the same time, she couldn't help but applaud Raven's grade A acting for it.

"So, ALL of it?" Clarke questioned one more time.

Lexa looked a bit guilty for a brief moment. "Well, _mostly_ …"

She couldn't hide the scowl that came over her face. Mostly?! What did that mean?!

The brunette simply chuckled at the look on Clarke' face. This whole jealousy thing was absolutely adorable on Clarke. "Clarke, what does it matter? I'm not with her right now, I'm here with you."

That softened her attitude just a little bit. Lexa did have a point. Costia was in the house and Lexa was outside of it. Clarke couldn't have asked for a better arrangement.

She couldn't help it - the thought of Lexa being into someone else drove her crazy. Lexa looking at someone else with her enchanting green eyes. Lexa snuggling up to someone else with her petite body. Lexa kissing someone else with her soft pink lips (though they've never exchanged more than a few kisses to the cheek she imagined her lips would be even softer on hers). Lexa laughing at someone else's stupid joke and scrunching up her cute button nose when she did it.

Clarke wanted all those things to herself because in reality, all Clarke wanted Lexa to be was -

"Mine…" Clarke muttered out her thoughts before she could stop them. Her eyes widened when the word left her mouth and she prayed to the heavens above that Lexa didn't hear her.

"What?" Apparently, the heavens didn't get receive the message.

In the brief moments that Clarke was engulfed in her thoughts, Lexa watched intently at the girl's features as she went through a flicker of emotions. She observed the way Clarke bit her bottom lip and looked thoughtfully toward the ground as she sifted through the thoughts in her mind. It was a familiar sight actually because Lexa came to realize it was her thinking face. The days that they did study together Lexa noticed that same facial expression on her face as she read through a book or scribbled down notes. It was an amusing sight to see Clarke so concentrated and focused on her studies.

Lexa would find herself just simply staring at her sometimes when she studied. And when Clarke would briefly look up from what she was doing Lexa would cast her gaze another way in an effort to not get caught making googly eyes at her.

"What?" Clarke mirrored back dumbfoundedly as she retreated her hand back from Lexa's.

"You said 'mine.'" Lexa reiterated and Clarke wanted to sink into a hole.

"Did I? Must've been day dreaming. Wanna go back inside for more shots? I think we can -" Clarke pulled her hand away and made a move to get up but Lexa caught her arm to prevent her from doing so.

"Clarke. You said 'mine.'"

"Can we maybe just drop the fact that I said that?" Clarke pleaded. It was one thing to admit that she was incredibly jealous but quite another to admit that she wanted the girl more than anything else.

 _Crap_ was she screwed.

Lexa gave her a curious look before conceding to her request, "Okay, fine. I'll drop it. But you have to answer my other question."

"What?"

"Were you jealous?"

Clarke groaned. That question was almost just as bad as her mumbling out 'mine.'

Lexa smirked as she watched Clarke shifted in her seated position.

"I was." Clarke said quietly.

"Because?" Lexa prodded. She'd gone this far to figure out Clarke's feelings she wasn't about to stop now!

"Because…" Clarke let out a soft sigh as she reached out to take Lexa's hand in hers once again. A small smile tugged at her lips when Lexa interlaced them together.

"Because you're smart, gorgeous, and funny." Clarke said softly. She looked down at their interlaced hands and felt Lexa tighten her hold slightly. "You have ridiculously beautiful green eyes that could probably hypnotize me to do anything." She swallowed her suddenly dry throat. "And your smile is so… infectious. Like it could literally turn a rainy day into a sunny day."

Lexa had to laugh at the last part of her confession. "Rainy days into sunny ones, huh?"

The blonde nodded her head profusely and summoned up the courage to look up at her, "You have no idea just how amazing you are, Lexa."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise at the omission. "Uh, maybe you're over exaggerating a little here, Clarke.."

"No I'm not." Clarke interjected with a firm shake of her head. "Did you know how much I hated hot chocolate before I met you? I absolutely _despised_ it. But you changed my mind about it. Not a lot of people can do that. Raven tried for years to get me to like chocolate but I would have none of it."

"I mean it wasn't that big of a -"

"And yes I was completely and utterly jealous of your little _friend_. It was infuriating to hear what you two were supposedly doing by Raven. Which, by the way, I'm going to totally kill her for doing. And! That was just _hearing_ about it, imagine if I actually _saw_ it happening…" Clarke made a sour face and Lexa chuckled at it. "It took the strength of Superman and the greek gods to not march over there and drag that girl out by her ear…"

Now she was ranting and Lexa didn't know whether to let the train continue until it crashed or stop her before it could happen.

"...You have this way of just _listening_. Like whoever is talking, you're complete engrossed in just _them_. And your cute little nose scrunches up every time you laugh and I'm pretty sure it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen..."

Lexa looked at her patiently with a small smile tugging at her lips. This was the first time she had ever hear Clarke talk about her like this and it was making her heart do somersaults. Nevermind the fact that they probably had more than 0.08% blood alcohol level due to the numerous shots they consumed earlier.

"Clarke?" Lexa tugged at their entwined hands and that stopped Clarke mid-sentence in her rant.

She was breathless for a moment, realizing she had been ranting for the past minute about all the things she liked about Lexa. "Sorry, I'm probably freaking you out - "

"Clarke." Lexa interrupted with a slight chuckle. "You're not freaking me out. It's just… I don't think I've heard so many compliments in one long winded sentence before."

Clarke bowed her head down onto her free hand as she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. "This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I'm telling the girl I like all of my favorite things about her…"

"Jealousy does have a way with people." Lexa reached out with her free hand and lifted Clarke's face up from her hand so that she wasn't hiding her blue eyes. "Along with a few shots of tequila."

Clarke was about to make another snarky comment but Lexa silenced her with a small kiss to her lips. The action took Clarke by surprise but nonetheless sent her heart racing a mile a minute. It was gentle and sweet (much like Lexa's personality Clarke thought in the back of her mind) and she loved every second of it. She leaned in more to the kiss, almost like she was trying to convince herself that this wasn't some cruel dream she was about to wake up from.

Lexa was the first one to pull away, the adrenalin from it all pulsing in her ears. But Clarke didn't have quite enough yet, so she chased after her lips and planted a small but chaste kiss on her. It made Lexa smile widely. Their faces were only a couple of inches away from each other but just far enough so that they could still see each other's eyes.

"I like you too, Clarke." Lexa whispered.

"Oh thank goodness." Clarke replied with a hint of humor in her voice. Secretly, she was actually relieved to hear those words fall from Lexa's lips.

"Did you really doubt that I would?"

"Lexa, I may be an expert in all matters of the heart but when it comes to you and this…" She pointed to Lexa's forehead for emphasis, "I have no clue what goes on in that little head of yours."

She chuckled, "Kind of ironic though, don't you think? An expert in in the heart but has zero idea that her friend has a massive crush on her."

"Sounds like the plot to a romantic comedy." Clarke remarked as she leaned back with a laugh.

"A very short one at that." Lexa pulled her feet out from the water and stood up. She spotted a stray shirt on the ground and used it to dry her legs and feet. "Sorry for whoever lost their shirt."

"Or maybe lucky them." Clarke giggled and stood up as well so that she was facing Lexa. She gave her a small smile before grabbing her hand again shyly.

Lexa's attention was suddenly drawn to behind Clarke. She squinted for a moment before laughing lightly.

"What?" Clarke inquired with a tilt of her head. She followed Lexa's line of vision and turned around to find the two familiar faces of their best friends crowding over a window.

Octavia and Raven hooted and cheered when Clarke's sight landed on them. They had been watching the entire exchange between them the whole time and were absolutely through the roof when Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke. They had high fived each other and pumped their fists in the air so many times that even the drunk people around them started doing the same thing (even though they had no clue why).

Suffice to say, they were probably more ecstatic than Clarke and Lexa were about their new found relationship.

"Those two…" Clarke shook her head with a laugh and turned back to face Lexa.

"Was Raven bugging you about the whole 'we should totally go out because we have heart eyes for each other' too?" Lexa chuckled.

"She didn't use 'heart eyes'." Clarke tugged on their entwined hands so that Lexa would step closer. "But it was something along those lines."

"What did she say exactly?" Her interest was suddenly peaked.

"The day I tell you that is the I ride a ferris wheel again." Clarke said, sarcastically.

She smirked and Clarke practically saw the wheels turning inside her head. "It was a joke, Lexa!"

"Kinda sounded like a challenge to me." The brunette smiled mischievously and inched her face closer to Clarke's.

Clarke screwed her eyes shut to keep from being distracted by her green eyes. "It's so wildly inappropriate to tell you what kind of eyes I was giving you. Especially after, you know spilling my guts out to you already."

Lexa's hand come up to her cheek and caressed it softly. "Okay, fine. I'll let it go. For now."

Clarke sighed in relief and opened her eyes to find a content look on Lexa's face. She couldn't help herself, so she leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

Lexa licked her lips after the kiss, "For the record, I was a little jealous too."

"Of who? That annoying pest of a guy?" Clarke said, incredulously.

She chuckled lightly, "Yes, that guy. That's kind of the reason I said 'yes' to dancing with Costia."

"Well, no need to worry about him or anyone else for that matter." Clarke smiled lightly and tapped her nose sweetly.

"But I have to admit something though."

"And what's that?"

"Jealousy totally looks hot on you." There was a twinkle of humor in her eyes before Lexa laughed and broke away from Clarke's grasp to walk back to the house.

"Jealous is my middle name…" Clarke muttered before chasing after Lexa and catching her in a warm embrace from behind.

Lexa laughed delightfully at the contact and Clarke felt her world fall into a perfect symphony.


	6. That's My Girl

Here it is! The last chapter. Thank you for everyone who's stuck around to follow this story. I really appreciated all the comments. Enjoy!

 **That's My Girl**

"Clarke."

"No."

"Clarke, it's like two minutes."

"No."

"I'll be right there with you."

Clarke shook her head as she looked at the massive structure before her. Its slow spinning was almost mocking her.

"Clarke, it's a ferris wheel for god's sakes. Not satan." Raven commented as she nudged Clarke in the side. "You're going to have to conquer your fear of this ferris wheel somehow."

"Plus, you'll be leaving Lexa all alone to ride it." Octavia chimed in with a smirk.

On cue, Lexa grinned when Clarke looked at her. "Please?"

"You know how much I hate ferris wheels, Lexa!" Clarke whined as they started to drag her to the line for the ferris wheel.

"I know you've had a bad experience with them, but I PROMISE this will be one you won't regret." Lexa pleaded as she tugged at Clarke's arm.

Clarke's heart started to beat a little faster as they neared the front of the line. The first time she rode a ferris wheel she ran to the nearest trash can and hurled into it after getting off the ride. It was during a date she had with some boy back in high school and suffice to say - they didn't last very long after that embarrassing night. The next time she went she was with Raven - she didn't hurl that time but she almost had a panic attack when the ride stopped suddenly in mid- air. Apparently, there were some technical problems with the ferris wheel and they were stuck at the very top for nearly two hours until the engineers finally fixed the ride and let everyone off. After that time, Clarke promised herself she would never ride a ferris wheel again because it gave her too much anxiety.

Now here she was once again being dragged by her friends to ride the very thing she despised.

"Clarke, if you got Lexa to try a caramel apple and like it, then I'm sure you can get over riding this damn ferris wheel." Octavia argued. Earlier when they arrived at the carnival they bumped into a concession stand selling candies and other sweet treats. One of those sweet treats were caramel apples on a stick. It was a delicious dessert in Clarke's eyes - literally a whole apple dipped in caramel and covered in peanuts - but Lexa found it absolutely appalling. Lexa was generally a healthy eater - she cooked a lot and ate lots of fruits and veggies in their raw form. Rarely did she have anything sweeter than a banana.

" _How do you take something so nutritious and turn it into a dessert like that?" Lexa grimaced as Clarke bit into the treat._

 _Clarke let out a hum of approval as she munched on the caramel apple. "It's so good. Have you ever tried it before?"_

" _No, but I can imagine how it tastes by just looking at it." Lexa frowned slightly before reaching up to wipe a spot of caramel off the bottom of Clarke's bottom lip. "My body shivers at the thought of all that sugar running through me."_

 _Clarke rolled her eyes with a laugh, "Don't be so dramatic." Then, she held out the apple to Lexa's mouth. "Bite it."_

" _Uh, no thanks." Lexa pushed her hand away and shook her head._

" _You've never even tried it. How are you so sure you won't like it?"_

" _Well, for one the apple is bigger than my mouth, I don't see how I could bite it at all. Two, I'm pretty sure that kid who just bought one is on a major sugar rush after one bite." Lexa pointed to the little boy that was currently running around like a maniac after having one bite of the caramel apple. He was holding it in his hand as he ran around while his mother tried to grab a hold of him._

 _Clarke chuckled at the sight and then looked around. Once she found what she was looking for, she walked over to another concession stand and retrieved a plastic knife._

 _Lexa followed. "What are you doing?"_

" _I'm going to cut you a piece so you can try." Clarke replied as she proceeded to cut a piece of the apple off. It took a bit of energy since it was a plastic knife, but she managed to get a good piece off. "Here."_

 _Lexa took the knife that had the apple piece speared through it. She eyed it suspiciously. "I don't know about this…"_

" _It's not poisonous, I promise."_

 _She sighed and carefully took a bite of the caramel apple._

"Look at her now, she's like addicted to caramel apples now." Raven added on.

Lexa shrugged and her eyes glazed dreamily over the memory. "It was a really good caramel apple."

"But this is totally different. This is riding a contraption not eating a dessert!" Clarke replied with a whine.

"Alright, ladies. Next up. Two per cart." The operator announced as he pulled one cart up from the ferris wheel. Octavia and Raven stepped in excitedly and the operator moved the next cart so Lexa and Clarke could get in.

Lexa got in and sat down and looked over to find Clarke standing hesitantly at the edge of the cart.

"Clarke. Everything will be okay. I'll be right here." Lexa said reassuringly. She reached out her hand and Clarke took it with a sigh.

"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you." Clarke swore as she took a seat next to her. It was a small cart, so their legs were a bit cramped together.

"At least you'll die knowing that you've seen this view." Lexa leaned in and kissed her cheek sweetly before the ride started to take off.

It paused at the very top, where they could see out into the starry night. Clarke's breath hitched for a moment when the ride stopped but was easily soothed by Lexa's hand on hers.

"Look Clarke." Lexa instructed as she pointed at the night sky. When she noticed that she wasn't looking, she tugged at her hand. "Aw, baby…"

"I told you I don't do ferris wheels." Clarke said lowly as she gripped Lexa's hand and trained her gaze on the handlebars in front of her.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Lexa used her free hand to grasp Clarke's chin so that her blue eyes could meet hers. "I won't let anything happen to you. Now, I know you hate ferris wheels but I don't think you should be robbed of this beautiful night sky either."

Clarke was soothed by her words and the green eyes in front of her. She let out a soft sigh and her grasp on Lexa's hand loosened slightly. "Okay."

Lexa gently ran her thumb on the bottom of Clarke's bottom lip, "Here, maybe this will help you."

She was about to question her remark but then felt soft lips press against hers gently. Clarke's heart fluttered like butterflies as she felt herself melt into the kiss. They had only been dating for a few weeks but Clarke could never get over how much of a great kisser Lexa was. It felt like it was the first time every time they kissed and it was absolutely amazing.

Clarke released Lexa's hand so that she could place it on her face to pull her closer and suddenly the fact that they were sitting on a ferris wheel thirty feet above the ground dissipated. All the anxiety that Clarke had slowly faded away with each gentle tug that Lexa gave on her upper lip.

It was simply amazing how this girl made her feel with just one kiss.

When Clarke let out a content sigh in the form of a hum, Lexa decided to choose that moment to pull away before they missed the chance to see the night sky.

"No…" Clarke whined when she lost the warm feeling of Lexa's lips on hers.

"Clarke, as much as I'd love to continue this, I _really_ want you to see this." Lexa chuckled as she let her forehead rest against Clarke's for a brief moment. Her breathing was a little uneven, but she wasn't surprised by that fact seeing as the blonde always seemed to take her breath away.

Clarke bit her bottom lip disappointedly but kept her eyes trained on Lexa's green ones. The brunette raised her hand up and moved her thumb over the area just below Clarke's bottom lip to stop her from biting it.

"Don't do that."

A smirk played on her lips. "Why?"

"It's distracting." There was a dark look that came over her green orbs and Clarke's chest leapt with excitement for it.

"I know." Clarke replied teasingly.

Lexa shook her head and chuckled. " _Anyway_ , I want you to see this night sky just above us. Because you always talk about how you never get to see the stars at night since there's so much light pollution in the city. Well, this is your chance to see it. Lucky for you, tonight is clear of clouds _and_ it's a full moon."

"I knew those romantic movies would change you for the better." Clarke teased with a laugh.

"Shut up." Lexa gave her a soft shove to the shoulder. She then turned her line of vision to the view behind her, "Look."

And Clarke did look. She looked up at the night sky and saw it filled with thousands of bright, shining stars. It was spectacular and hypnotizing at the same time. No clouds in sight, just the dark night sky illuminated by thousands of tiny light gases in the sky. The full moon was also a compliment to everything in the sky but what made it really fall in place was the look of excitement that was in Lexa's green eyes.

"What do you think?"

Clarke's blue eyes switched from the night sky to Lexa's beaming face, "It's amazing, babe."

A wide smile broke out on her face like she'd won the lottery. "You know I'm talking about the night sky right?"

Clarke smirked. "Oh yeah, that too. It's spectacular."

"Clarrrkke…." Lexa whined as a blush came over her cheeks.

"I love teasing you." Clarke leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "But really, Lexa, I love it. It's really beautiful up here. I'm glad you brought me up here."

If it was possible, Lexa's smile grew wider and she grasped Clarke's hand in hers.

"So, I kind of have a request." Lexa started with a shy grin.

"Name it."

She looked away briefly and let out a nervous sigh, "It's super cliche and probably cheesy but I just need to tell you…"

Clarke gently squeezed her hand for encouragement, seeing as whatever Lexa wanted to ask was really making her anxious.

"I know that we've only been doing this.." Lexa held up their hands for emphasis. "For only a couple weeks now but I really like you. Like a lot. It's ridiculous how much I like you. I talk about you all the time that Octavia _almost_ regrets trying to push us together because of how much I talk about you.."

A small grin crept over Clarke's lips as she started to put together what Lexa was trying to ask. She could've saved her from it and just do it herself, but she decided that watching Lexa do it was so much more cuter.

"I disliked flowers before I met you and I still wonder how you were able to change my mind about them within two hours of doing a science lab…" Clarke let out an airy laugh, light hearted and genuine. "And _that_. Your laugh is so genuine and light hearted. Like an innocent little kid and it makes me so _happy_ when I hear it…"

The blonde tucked a stray hair behind her ear and licked her lips.

"You've told me that I'm amazing but to me Clarke…" Lexa gave a shy smile and braved herself to look at Clarke. "You're the whole world to me."

If it was possible, Clarke's heart grew ten times bigger at the sweet words. Cheesy, but she'd take it any day. Those soulful green eyes could ask anything of her at this point and she'd do it without question because quite frankly, this girl made her heart pound and sent tingles all the way up to her toes.

"So, would you, you know, be my…" Lexa bit her bottom lip. It wasn't supposed to be this hard to ask! They'd been dating for a few weeks for god's sake, this should've been a no-brainer for her. Obviously it didn't need to be said, but she wanted to give the common courtesy of at least saying it outloud.

Lexa huffed and changed course. "Can, we like, make this a...thing?"

"A thing?"

"You know together?"

"We are together. Sitting in this cart is together."

"Clarrrkkee…"

She giggled and tugged on her hand to inch her closer. "I _really_ love seeing you all flustered, babe. It's so cute."

"So…?" Lexa let the question hang in the air.

Clarke grinned and placed a gentle kiss to her pink lips. "Yes." She pecked her lips. "We can make this a thing."

"You're insufferable." Lexa pouted and Clarke thought it was the most adorable thing she's seen.

"Yeah but you love me anyway."

The both of them smiled at the statement, not quite yet knowing how true it would turn out to be.

"Girlfriend?" Lexa looked at Clarke apprehensively.

Clarke gave a cheeky grin and leaned forward, squashing all of Lexa's fears away, "Hell yes. You didn't even have to ask, Lexa."

"Well, I -"

"DID YOU DO IT YET, LEXA?!" On the cart above them, Raven and Octavia's heads could be seen peeking at them from below. Their eyes wild with curiosity and anxiety. Raven shouted again, "DID YOU?!"

Lexa's cheeks flushed and Clarke laughed at their friends' antics.

"Yeah, I did, Raven!" Lexa shouted back as she looked above them. She would kill them later for ruining a perfectly good moment.

Raven let out a loud whoop and pumped her fists in the air before the ride operator down below shouted at them to stop swinging the cart. Octavia managed to calm Raven down before the operator started the ride again to let them off the wheel.

When Clarke and Lexa hopped off the ride, they immediately found each other's hands and the widest grins were plastered on their faces.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Raven commented as she bumped shoulders with Clarke.

She gave an adoring look to Lexa, "No, it wasn't."

"Ugh, you guys are incredibly sickening now." Octavia commented sarcastically. She then spotted a carnival game nearby that involved throwing baseballs at plates. "Lexa! Let's go play that game. Ten bucks say I can knock more plates than you."

Lexa flew her eyes to her best friend, "You're on, Blake."

Octavia grinned and skipped away to the carnival game. Lexa gave Clarke a sweet kiss on her cheek and followed Octavia to game shortly after. Raven took up the empty space beside Clarke and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"You guys give me the feels. It's so beautiful." Raven sniffed and wiped a fake tear away from cheek.

"I've never seen you this obsessed with my love life. It's a bit concerning."

"Shut up. Everyone appreciates a little love story every now and then, okay?" Raven huffed and folded her hands across her chest.

Clarke shook her head with a laugh before the two walked off to watch Octavia and Lexa best each other at the carnival game. A small audience started crowding around Lexa and Octavia, impressed by how many plates the girls had knocked down already.

" _Wow, that chick with the brown hair is really good!"_

" _Who is she?"_

" _I need to get some baseball lessons from her."_

" _Whoever has her as a girlfriend is super lucky!"_

Clarke stood next to the few people who were murmuring and commenting on Lexa's abilities to knock down each plate effortlessly. Sure it was probably an easy carnival game a ten year could probably master but she was proud of Lexa anyway. _Her girlfriend_. The girl she would get to hold hands with everyday. The girl who would wipe food off the bottom of her lip because sometimes she got so excited with eating food. The girl who would gaze at her for days and not get tired of her. The girl that made her all fuzzy and warm inside from her head to her toes.

Confidently, proudly, and unabashedly, Clarke said it as clear as the night sky, "That's my girl."

Octavia who was a few plates behind Lexa and was close to losing ten dollars muttered so only her friend could hear, "I know you have a thirst for winning, but can you just let me have this one? Please?"

Lexa snorted and threw another ball, striking another plate down. "Nope."

Honestly, she was on a high right now. A happy high. She just asked the one person in the world to be _hers_ and she felt like she could be doing cartwheels for days. _Clarke_. The girl that babbled on about medical terms that Lexa never understood but would listen to anyway because honestly, she could listen to Clarke talk for days because her voice was just so, _nice_. The girl that never failed to mention how cute she was every time she got flustered about something (which was, pretty often). The girl that liked to run her fingers soothingly through her hair in the morning to wake her up. The girl that had her grinning like an idiot every time she was around.

Seeing that Lexa's eyes were glazed over dreamily, Octavia took the opportunity to knock down two plates in succession with one ball. That fact snapped Lexa out of her day dreaming and she narrowed her eyes at Octavia.

"Cheater."

"Not my fault you get all dreamy when Clarke's around."

Lexa grinned and turned to give Clarke a wink before winding up her arm to hurl the last ball,

"Yeah, but it's totally worth it. Because..." She managed to knock down two plates just like Octavia and the her friend groaned in irritation.

"Because?" Octavia questioned her friend's hanging words. It didn't take her more than two seconds to figure out where Lexa was going with it. She rolled her eyes, "You're going to say it, aren't you?"

Lexa grinned. "That's my girl."

 **THE END**.


End file.
